


Animaltale

by Endergirl714



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endergirl714/pseuds/Endergirl714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about an experiment gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. experiment gone wrong

"Are you s-sure S-sans?" "Heh. Stop asking questions before I change my mind." That was her intention. She didn't want to hurt Sans although it shouldn't. It was meant to bring out the inner animal, but if it failed... Alphys shuddered at the thought. She injected Sans with the solution...... nothing happened. 

"Y-you have to w-wait until tomorrow." The next day Alphys went to check on Sans. She couldn't find him after searching for several minutes. He eventually came out sort of. All you could see was a shadow and here laughing. The shadow startled Alphys but soon realized- it was just a shadow. She found a little white cat sitting in a corner laughing as he had scared Alphys. She knew it was Sans.

"How d-did this h-happen?! You a-are supposed to be b-big! And not a cat." Sans just kept laughing then he thought of something. "Can I go to Paru? I wan se him ga-" He and Alphys noticed he strange way of speaking. He was upset about being a cat and his speaking so he started freaking out and crying. "Sans please calm down!" She grabbed a kit-kat which was right there. She opened the candy and shoved it in his mouth. He broke it in half ate one side melted the other in hi paw and then shoved it in his face. Alphys realized he no longer had clothes on because he shrunk. 

"Lets go to Paru k? Snaz wana se Paru....." Alphys was squealing over how cute and high his voice got. "W-we don't have time to be squealing over h-how cute you are righ now! We gotta get to Paps!" Alphys wrapped "snaz" up in his old cloths. Alphys knocked on Papyrus' door. There was no response. She knocked again. Papyrus? Are you home?" She assumed not and started to walk away. "Wait, Wait! I'm sorry my spaghetti was going to burn..... What are you holding?" Alphys saw Papyrus looking at Sans. "It-it's....It's your brother! I'm so so sorry! It was an accident I swear!" 

"I-it's fine I suppose." 'Paru, Paru! Ya I hom!" papyrus was very surprised by Sans high pitched voice and misuse of words. Papyrus started crying knowing his bro was okay and he was even cuter than before. "Paru no cri, ummm snaz wil cok spagti k?" Sans started too cri out of love. "Oh uh Pap? Sans needs smaller clothes can you handle that?" "I do suppose so Alphys. Welcome home... snaz."


	2. Paparrot

"What am I going to do with you? Alphys should be coming to pick you up soon." Ever since the experiment Alphys has been coming everyday to do tests for a cure. Pap heard the phone ringing. "Oh Alphys! What? That is terrible! I see, I see. Only if it means Sans will be cured. Are you sure? Okay, I'll be over soon. San-er-snaz? I am going over Alphys okay? Don't worry I'll be back soon I promise!" Snaz had no idea what he was talking about but just went back to sleep. He was glad he didn't have to go today. He gained 9 attack and 99 hp but always came home with 10 hp. He came home with a piece of ear missing once but a simple eat of a glamburger and he felt better.

Papyrus was gone for a while and Sanz started to worry. He decided to go check it out but he had to walk. He lost most control of his magic so he could barley use his fighting magic. But that didn't matter all that mattered is he found Papyrus. When he walked into the true lab he now knew what Papyrus meant. She had used the same solution she used on Sans on Papyrus. It had turned Papyrus into a parrot who had the designs of his regular body and wore his gloves on his claws. Although Pap was okay he just feel the same to Snaz. "I'm s-sorry Sans but this is what he agreed to-to h-help in my research." Snaz was furious, he had never been so mad at Pap-matter of fact he was never mad at Papyrus.

Alphys explained Papyrus accepted so Sans could be a skeleton again, risking his own life for Sans. Snaz tried to convince Pa-er-Paparrot to not do this but Pap had to do it for Snaz. Snaz burst into tears and ran away, he didn't want to see Pap ever again. Pap and Alphys knew that wasn't true so they continued the experiment. Snaz eventually got tired of running and crying so he went back....slowly. When he got back he wished he hadn't. The solution was completed but Papyrus was dead. He didn't know what to say but, "She gon mad." He went start running but a dinosaur-like creature stopped him. It was flowey but with the solution.

"Im so sorry Sans, t-the experiments went wrong." Sans knew better then that-it wasn't an accident it was on purpose. Snaz looked at Alphys while he was stuck in the jaws of Flowey. "Y-you did it on purpose d-didn't you." Alphys was shocked at his ability to talk and knowing what she had done. She went to say Sans I swear it was an accident but he didn't let her. "SHUT UP. YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE SO I WOULD BE ALONE. YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON, JUST LIKE CHARA. Now YoU ArE GOinG To Die NOw ALPhys." They fought, well Snaz did. Alphys didn't really have an attack and mettaton and no one else could know about what she did, so she he just used her robots.

They fought for several minutes but Snaz couldn't fight that long. He managed to get away with 10 hp and ran all the way back to Snowdin. He didn't go to Grillbys or his house, he went to the shop and told her not to tell. Although he is hard to understand she knew not to tell... whoever asked. After this day he had an eternal hatred of Alphys he he kept trying to get revenge and to revive Papyrus. No one ever heard about him and he hated be alone, which was bad since he didn't stay at one specific place. He never got revenge or revived Paparrot but did see Undyne. She kept Snaz and didn't talk to her (now evil) lover. But Snaz never got a happy ending and most likely never will (until he meets some good friends).

THE END   
(maybe)


End file.
